Typhoid Mary
Typhoid Mary is a mentally ill mutant supervillain from Marvel Comics and an enemy/lover of Daredevil. History A mutant with low-level telekinetic powers, Mary Walker is plagued with a mental condition causing her to have three distinct and fluctuating personalities; the timid, pacifistic, and conscientious Mary, the bold, lustful, and provocative sociopath Typhoid Mary, and the brutal, sadistic, and treacherous misandrist, Bloody Mary. Typhoid Mary often worked as an assassin for the Kingpin, and had a tense love/hate relationship with Daredevil. Bloody Mary was a serial killer who went on crime-sprees, usually centered around killing abusive men. The Mary Walker personally sought help for her condition, and through hypnosis she has the other two psychotic personalities suppressed, and lived on with a normal life, but it didn't last long. Bloody Mary resurfaced and battled Spider-Man, however with Spidey's help, Mary Walker gained control and turned herself in to a mental institution. Her multiple personalities have come back often, and she has had encounters with many other characters, including a relationship with Deadpool. She was imprisoned on the Raft supervillain prison, but escaped when Electro caused a mass-breakout. She has continued working for Kingpin and tormenting Daredevil. After the Marvel Civil War, she joined the Initiative and was given a new persona and a powered suit as Mutant Zero, which helped to merge her personalities into one. Her identity was kept secret from the other members, but was revealed by Taskmaster when he recognized her fighting style. She has since gone back to being a mercenary for Kingpin. Powers and Abilities Typhoid Mary is a mutant with telekinetic, pyrokinetic, and telepathic powers. She is also a very skilled fighter and swordswoman, and is a professional assassin in her Typhoid personality. Movie Apearance A villainness named Typhoid (portrayed by Natassia Malthe) appears in the Elektra film, but the only real similarity she had to the comic book character is the name. In the film she is an assassin for the Hand whose breath or touch kills whatever they come into contact with. Her poison touch spreads vastly throughout an area at will, killing life, and she can poison her weapons by breathing on them. The precise limitations to the poison that leaves her body is unknown, nor to how quickly and wide she can spread it. She was once a skilled ninja called the Treasure, and is jealous of Abby who is the new Treasure and her replacement. Typhoid gives Elektra a poisonous kiss, which almost kills her. She succeeds in killing Abby with her breath-poisoned weapons, although Elektra later resurrects Abby with the same method that her master, Stick, had used to revive her after she was killed by Bullseye in the Daredevil movie. After Elektra kills Kirigi in a final battle, Elektra throws a sai through the hedges of a maze and straight into Typhoid's face. Typhoid falls back onto the ground and disintegrates. The character is specifically named as "Typhoid Mary" rather than just Typhoid by both the producers and Jennifer Garner during the "Making of Elektra" feature on the DVD. Marvel Cinematic Universe Typhoid Mary appeared as a major antagonist/antihero in the second season of Netflix's Marvel's Iron Fist. She was portrayed by Alice Eve. In this version, she was a soldier and developed disassociative identity disorder after being a prisoner of war. At first, she appears to only have two identities, Mary and Walker (Typhoid Mary). It is later discovered that she has a third identity (Bloody Mary), who was the one who had escaped from imprisonment. Gallery Typhoid Mary AA.png|Typhoid Mary in Avengers Assemble. Typhoid Mary XMA.jpg|Typhoid Mary in X-Men: The Animated Series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Assassins Category:Mutants Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Misandrists Category:Psychics Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dissociative Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Remorseful Category:X-Men Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Avengers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Alter-Ego Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Ninjas Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains